The Long Year
by bttf4444
Summary: A series of stories of how the Quagmires cope with missing the Baudelaires. Missing You is Chapter Two, and Chapter One is a new story.
1. Family Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events.**_  
_

_April 30, 1982  
3:00 PM PDT_

Quigley Quagmire felt so dazed, as he opened up his eyes. The last thing he recalled was calling out Violet's name, as he was being sucked into The Great Unknown. After that, he had lost consciousness. He wondered how long he had been knocked out.

"Everything will be fine, Quig," Hector commented, very soothingly. "I quite have no idea where the Baudelaire orphans are right now, but I really do hope and pray that they're okay. I mean, I just feel bad about everything that they've gone through."

"Where are we?" Quigley mumbled, as he looked around. "Is Violet Baudelaire around here, by any chance - or Klaus or Sunny? The thing is, I've sure been terribly worried sick about them, just like I've been worried sick about Isadora and Duncan. I sure am worried that they might... might..." Tears of sorrow began to fill Quigley's eyes.

"Just try to relax, Quigley," Isadora replied, soothingly. "There's no telling how much Duncan and I have simply missed you. I mean, we really have never been separated this long before - and, well, being called 'twins' was always a real sore spot with us."

"We thought you were dead," Duncan added, as tears filled his eyes. "I'm so terribly sorry to say that the Baudelaires aren't here. Kit Snicket did rather tell us about how they were at the burning Hotel Denouement, and I... I just hope that they're okay."

"I sure hope so, too," Quigley replied, as tears filled his eyes. "I know I've quite met them under very unfortunate circumstances, but I simply feel something for Violet. I mean, it's just that... well, I've never felt that way about another girl before. I sure desperately want her and her siblings to be fine." Quigley began to weep silently.

"I understand just how you feel, Quig," Duncan said, as he drew his brother close to him. "I grew very fond of them, as well - when they showed up at Prufrock Prep. I'm feeling worried about them, too. Nonetheless, I'm very happy that you're still alive."

"You're all safe, now," added another man, who was dressed as a captian. "It turned out that The Great Unknown was a submarine. It was actually just nothing we should really be scared of. I sure hope Kit Snicket really is okay. She ended up not joining us on the... the thing. We're on land, now - so just take it okay. Go ahead and relax."

Quigley was a little uncertain of who the man was, but he appeared to be on the side of good. He still felt very uneasy about the Hook-Handed Man being there, but it just seemed as the man was very miserable. Did he actually have a change of heart?

"But, Stepfather," protested a teenage girl. "What's this you're always saying about he who hesitates..." Turning to Quigley, she added, "I've quite met the Baudelaires, too - and, well... I really feel so ashamed, when I think of what I've done to Klaus."

"Good! You should feel that way!" Isadora added, as she was glaring hatefully at the girl. "I honestly don't believe you feel sincere of your remorse. If you were, you sure wouldn't keep begging us to forgive you - and insist that we be very nice to you. You would accept the fact that you're the scum of the earth, and that you deserve to..."

"Isadora!" chided Hector, firmly but gently. "I understand that you really feel angry with Fiona, but this is just not the time for such strife. Right now, we really do need for all of us to stick together. The last thing we need is to have is another war."

"Hector is right, Iz," added Duncan. "I'm really not saying that what she did was right, but it's not good to be holding so much anger and hatred inside of us. If you just think about it, this is what creates people like Count Olaf. It's better to forgive and forget."

As Quigley continued to weep broken-heartedly, he thought of how he usually agreed with his brother's pacifistic views. Still, it was rather hard to forgive someone who was responsible for endangering the lives of your friends. Anyway, it sure wouldn't be real fair to his friends to forgive the very people who managed to endanger their lives.

"I don't quite blame her for being so angry," added The Hook-Handed Man. "Although, I'm really the one she should be angry with. I mean, I've actually done a lot of horrible things over the last few years. Fiona only joined, so that... so that she could really be with me. I never got along with my stepfather, so I ended up running away from..."

"Let's not worry about that, Fernald," the captain said, gently. "Anyway, we all make mistakes in life. Speaking of mistakes, it sure turns out that I was rather wrong about many things. The Great Unknown is actually what saved all of our lives, everyone."

"It's so great that we're all alive," Quigley replied, as he lifted his tear-stained face. "I sure can't help that not everything is quite okay, however. I mean, I quite have been thinking about Violet - and I was just hoping that we could start a new life together."

"They've really saved our lives," added Isadora, as she sounded a little tearful. "You know, it's rather good to see that you're alive. We've missed you terribly, and it was rather terribly sad to think that we might never see you again. You know, I've never really even gotten a chance to tell Klaus just how I felt about him. I think I really..."

"So what exactly happened here?" Quigley asked, quietly. "The Hook-Handed Man is named Fernald, and this girl named Fiona is his sister? I'm just not quite sure what to make of this. I try to be a non-judgemental person, but just what has Fiona done?"

"Fiona joined Count Olaf's troupe," Duncan explained, "so that she could be with her family. She sure wasn't in the troupe for long, and she actually never really did harm or kill anyone. Iz is still rather angry with her, though - that she would even consider joining a group of people who engage in criminal acts. I could see how Iz would..."

"We've all done things in our lives that we need to atone for," replied the captain. "I haven't really been a great father, myself. Granted, I always felt that my intentions were for the good - but you know what people say about what hell is paved with."

"The captain is absolutely right," Duncan replied, softly. "It really is a useless thing to hold gudges, and doesn't do anyone any good. Izzy and I have quite suffered at the hands of Count Olaf's troupe, but we certainly can't let that stuff break our spirits."

"We didn't quite have it as bad as the Baudelaires did," countered Isadora. "Think of what all they've really gone through - and just think of how shitty Vice Principal Nero has treated them. Anyway, I didn't realize it at the time - but I think I'm just starting to feeling something for Klaus. I mean, he simply had those gorgeous green eyes."

"You think you're in love with Klaus?" Quigley asked, gently. As Isadora nodded, he added, "You know, I sure don't think I've ever really loved anyone in the same way as... as I love Violet. I mean, I love you and Duncan dearly - but it's just that..."

"We understand what you mean, Quig," Duncan replied, as he threw his arms around his brother. "I quite simply can't tell you how much I've missed you. I mean, I must've cried just about every night. It was just like there was a great big hole in my heart."

"I've certainly felt the same way," added Isadora. "We've just felt rather incomplete without you. I mean, I've hated it - whenever people would refer to us as twins. It's just not right to... to act like you suddenly don't exist. You know, if we ever find the Baudelaires - they should live with us. We could maybe even move to California."

"Where in California?" asked Quigley. "Are you thinking of maybe... maybe Hill Valley? I do remember my parents talking about what a great town it was. Maybe our cousin, Brent, might like to go back with us. I really would like to be able to see him again."

"I've always wanted to visit California," Fiona replied, dreamily. "If you guys aren't so mad at me, maybe I could move there with you. I mean, I think it'd be so nice to start a new life. You know, I really would like to think this world isn't such a bad place."

"I can't really speak for Isadora and Quigley," Duncan replied, gently, "but I wouldn't really mind. I'm not so sure if will move there, too - as much as we'd really like to. We simply can't run from our problems like that - and, well, we also certainly need to look for the Baudelaires. We can't exactly abandon them, after all they've done for us."

"To be frank with you," added Isadora, "I am still very angry with you - and, even if the Baudelaires do turn out fine, I'm not too sure if I'll ever be able to forgive you. I think what you did was inexcusable. Still, I am willing to be civil and polite with you."

"It would be a lie to claim that I'm not extremely disappointed with you," commented Quigley, softly. "However, I do try to find the good in everyone - and I sure believe we have enough hatred in this world already. So I'm willing to give you a chance."

"Thanks, I guess," Fiona replied, gently. "I've really scewed up badly, haven't I? The thing, I wish I could go back in time - and undo this whole thing. I just felt bad, when my stepfather seemed to mysteriously disappear. I rather wouldn't expect you to be my closest friends, and I guess I don't even deserve your friendship. I feel so bad."

"I trust that you're genuinely remorseful for your actions," Quigley replied, gently. "I try to be sympathetic, and I rather can't bear to make enemies with anyone. I guess you truly do love Klaus, but I'm quite afraid your rash decision has broken his heart."

"I won't quite get involved in your issues," Hector explained, gently. "I wanted to say, I'll look for a nice apartment for us - and the three of you could just live with me. After we find the Baudelaires, they can also move in with us. How does that sound, guys?"

Quigley glanced over at Isadora and Duncan. He then put his arms around then, as the three of them smiled. It would be good to have a family again. He was real glad that he reunited with his triplet siblings. With all things considered, it just looked like there was a light at the end of the tunnel. He then felt a sudden glimmer of hope. 


	2. Missing You

_June 20, 1982  
3:00 PM PDT_

Quigley Quagmire was quite listlessly sitting on his bed. Even though today was his fourteenth birthday - as well as that of his triplet siblings, Duncan and Isadora - he just felt real distraught. Not only did he terribly miss his parents, who died nearly a year ago - but he also terribly missed Violet Baudelaire, who he fell in love with.

He was home alone, with nobody around to comfort him. He had the radio turned on, hoping that the music would comfort him. Most of the songs he heard sure seemed to be related to love, which didn't do much to make him feel better. Even the songs that dealt with break-ups and vengeful ex-lovers didn't exactly make him feel any better.

Quigley was drinking a cup of hot cocoa, and eating some powdered doughnuts. Even though this was one of his favourite snacks, he barely felt any better. It would rather be nice, if the Violet Baudelaire could be there with him. She was such a sweet girl.

Violet was about one year older than Quigley, and he just wasn't sure if he could ever find another girl just like her. Her brother, Klaus, was also a very good companion. He just wished he actually had more of an opportunity to get to know these fine people.

He thought of how the Baudelaires all had extraordinary talents. Violet had a rather great knack for inventing things, which really helped to get them out of some rather tough situations. Klaus had a lot of knowledge, as he spent a lot of time reading. As he had gained a lot of information - Klaus' skill had also maaged to come in handy.

The last anyone has heard of the Baudelaire orphans, was when they were running away from the burning Hotel Denouement. Justice Strauss very tearfully mentioned that she tried to stop them - but though they were stubborn and refused to listen.

While Justice Strauss did believe the Baudelaires to be good people at heart, she still believed it was very wrong for them to not take responsibility for their actions. While Quigley didn't quite disagree with her, he knew the Baudelaires went through a lot.

A sensationalist newspaper, called The Daily Punctilio, accused the Baudelaire orphans of murdering "Count Omar". In reality, it was Jacques Snicket who had been murdered - and Count Olaf had been the one to kill him. The Baudelaires actually ended up being blamed for the murder, because Count Olaf had taken such measures to frame them.

Quigley began to curse Mr. Arthur Poe for not letting the Baudelaires live with Justice Strauss, because she wasn't related to them. Quigley quite believed it to be a bullshit excuse, as none of the guardians the Baudelaires had were closely related to them.

While Quigley really believed it wrong to hate anyone, he couldn't help but despise Mr. Poe. In fact, he sure couldn't even help but wonder if Mr. Poe was actually on the side of evil. He quite had, to his credit, always threatened to arrest Count Olaf - whenever his schemes were found out. However, Count Olaf always managed to evade justice.

For almost the last couple of months, the Quagmire triplets had rented an apartment with Hector Hodges - who had become their guardian. Hector had been a resident of the Village of Fowl Devotees for many years, and he was happy to have escaped.

Duncan and Isadora were trapped inside the fountain. Isadora managed to alert the Baudelaires of where they were, via couplets. The five of them planned to leave the village in a self-sustaining hot air balloon, with Hector. Count Olaf thwarted the very risky escape of Baudelaires, though. So the five of them ended up being separated.

Tears filled Quigley's eyes, as he wondered if the Baudelaires were even still alive. For all he really knew, they sure could've drowned somewhere in the middle of the ocean - and it would be all Mr. Poe's fault. He was so reckless with the lives of three children.

He thought of Isadora, and wondered if she missed Klaus in the same way. Of course, the triplets actually missed all three of the Baudelaires - including little Sunny, who had only been a mere two years old. His heart then suddenly gone out to that young girl.

Quigley couldn't even began to imagine what all the Baudelaires had to cope with. As if it wasn't bad enough to lose your parents in an arson attack, they had to deal with a very incompetent banker and an evil actor who was after their fortune. This rather did seem like the Baudelaires were under a big curse, as if they had broken a mirror.

To add insult to injury, the Baudelaires were actually blamed on several occasions for their own misfortune. Before attending Prufrock Preparatory School, they were quite unfairly treated at Lucky Smells Lumbermill, who made them do rather hard labour.

Even though the manager of Lucky Smells Lumbermill rather knew about Count Olaf's greed and deviousness, he sure acted like this was the Baudelaires' fault. His actions were tantamount to that of a rape apologist, who would act like any women who got raped somehow brought it on - as if men are unable to control their sexual impulses.

Mr. Poe himself had also implied that the misfortune was the children's fault. Quigley rather desired nothing less than to wrap the Baudelaires up in a soft blanket, and to feed them hot cocoa and powdered doughnuts. He greatly desired to protect them.

Quigley suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He suddenly buried his head into his pillow and really began to cry. He wept quite brokenly, as he began to think of the injustice and unfairness of life. For all the times he believed everything would simply go wrong for him and his siblings - he began to realize how good they had it, in comparison.

It just seemed like not a day went by, where Quigley didn't end up being teary. While he realized that the Baudelaires always ran into much worse luck than he ever did, he still had his share of grief to deal with. This place just seemed to be a sick sad world.

He sure wished to remain optimistic, and believe that the world wasn't an entirely bad place - but, after everything he heard, he just wasn't quite sure. It really seemed like even the justice system was corrupt. He then wondered if California might be better.

Both of his parents grew up in Hill Valley, California - but, a few months after getting married, they soon decided to move to Massachusetts. Even though his grandfather rather chose to move to Hill Valley back in 1925, the rest of his family just decided to remain in Massachusetts. However, he was starting to despise living in the state.

Then again, had his parents stayed in California, he never would've met Violet. The very thought really made him sob harder. It was sure unfortunate irony. He maybe never would've even met the Baudelaires, if not for the tragedies they both faced.

However, now he wasn't even sure is he would ever meet the Baudelaires again. The world seemed like a cruel place. Quigley sometimes quite wondered if life was actually worth living. However, he really had his family and friends to take into consideration.

He then thought of his close cousin, Brent Baines. Brent actually went to school with the Baudelaires, and was a very close friend to them. He really remembered hearing about the Baudelaires, when he called Brent from Dr. Montgomery's home. When he did some snooping around, he realized the Baudelaires had also lived in the house.

Brent's parents, Milton and Susan, were the ones to just convince Vice Principal Nero to let Duncan and Isadora live in the dormitory - which he finally agreed to do, under the condition that they would buy some jewellery for Carmelita Spats every month.

Quigley knew too well how spoiled and conceited Carmelita really was, when he joined the Snow Scouts. It sure wasn't that much of a surprise that the snooty Esme Squalor had taken Carmelita under her wing, as the two seemed to be cut from the very same cloth. After all, Esme Squalor was basically a rather older version of Carmelita Spats.

He really thought of Vice Principal Nero, and completely detested him. He really was a complete bastard. When Coach Genghis - who was, in reality, Count Olaf in disguise - made the Baudelaires run laps every night, Vice Principal Nero readily agreed to it.

Vice Principal Nero quite expected the Baudelaires to perform just as well at school as everyone else, in spite of only having about two hours of sleep a day. He even really had the gall to accuse them of cheating, when Duncan and Isadora had quite offered to take their place - when the Baudelaires had only wished to be in a fair manner.

Quigley quite wondered how the Baudelaires could put up with such bullshit from Vice Principal Nero. Had Quigley been in their place, he sure would have told Vice Principal Nero to "go fuck himself" before things could actually get as far as they really did.

Quigley was usually easygoing and quite nice to everyone, but he just wasn't the sort of person to take shit from anyone. What really angered him about Vice Principal Nero was how he never even told Duncan and Isadora that their brother was still alive.

"I've received a song request from a young man who is sure missing his girlfriend," the disc jockey on the radio was saying, "and he's uncertain if he'll ever be able to see her again. He wanted me to play this song, because it rather reminds him of her lost loved one. So, anyway, here you go - Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic by The Police."

Quigley turned up the radio, as his sobs subsided slightly. This actually was one of his very favourite songs, and he had come to associate it with Violet. With her real knack for inventing things, it seemed almost as if Violet was capable of performing magic.

His heart was suddenly filled with such hope. He had no idea where Violet was, but he was real sure she was alive somewhere. Combined with her brother's intellect, he was sure the Baudelaires would eventually make it home. It was only a question of when. 


End file.
